Our Time
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: It was moments like these he treasured the most.


Nights like this were treasured above all else by Mathias. Sprawled out on the couch, head resting comfortably in a familiar lap as he stared up at green eyes that he so easily lost himself in, time and time again. He didn't even mind the silence too much in these moments, instead savouring it for what was. There was an almost comfortable intimacy to it.

Abel too adored these moments. The way the flames crackling in the fireplace flickered and illuminated his lover's creamy skin, seeing the smile on the Dane's lips that spoke of nothing but relaxation and trust... It was a feeling the large Dutchman had never thought he'd experience, especially not with this strange, hyper man.

In the end, he supposed it shouldn't surprise him. There were repercussions to being a nation, one of which was seeing the absolute worst of humanity, and for centuries, he'd done exactly that. He'd seen the worst in himself too. But Mathias was like pure sunlight, and being around him was infectious, often bringing smiles to Abel's lips, much without him noticing. Now was no exception, eyes holding the full weight of his affections, even if he rarely put them into words. Mathias knew. Of that Abel was confident. A large hand reached down, brushing wild blonde locks off of the other's face, a low, soft hum sounding in the Dutchman's throat as he let his fingers explore the silken tresses sprawled out on his lap.

"Abel?" Mathias questioned, letting his fingers idly trace meaningless designs over the other's stomach through the smooth cotton fabric of his shirt. His voice was quiet and content, smile never leaving his lips even as he locked eyes with the other. His heart beat steady and strong in his chest, forming the same song it always did when the man he loved was near, when they had their time alone. It had been so hard to sneak away lately. It felt as though Mathias's boss was watching him constantly, and he knew Abel's was the same. The last thing either nation wanted was for their bosses to find out. This wasn't about them as nations after all. No, this was theirs to enjoy as Mathias and Abel. It was one of the few selfish human wonders they stole for themselves.

"Yeah, Mathias?" The Dutchman's voice held curiosity as he continued to stroke through the other's hair, delighting in the small, happy mewl that escaped the lips of the excitable man in his lap. God above, how was it that Mathias managed to curl him so far around his finger with just a smile? Abel found himself absolutely unable to ever say to no to him. He'd thought he'd built a good resistance over the years; even his precious sister couldn't get her own way with him quite that easily, and he adored her above anyone.

Until him.

He would do anything to keep the smile on Mathias's lips. He knew that, as much as the Dane pretended to be carefree, being home stressed him out. He tried so hard to keep his family safe and cared for, Abel understood that feeling. It was a tireless, thankless job, and it only served to make the stoic make more determined to keep him happy and relaxed when they were together.

There was silence for a moment, the crackling of the fire the only sound that filled the air as Mathias curled their fingers together, lifting them to his lips and brushing a kiss to their conjoined fingers. He would never get enough of this closeness, he knew it was selfish, but he ached for more, never satisfied. The nights away from Abel, alone in his bed after all the other Nordics were asleep, were long and lonely ones. The days felt empty, and eagerly he counted the hours until he could be with his lover again. It was always worth it.

"Are you happy?" He questioned, his voice calm and soothing as he spoke, pressing another kiss to Abel's knuckles. He knew it was a foolish question, but with how quiet Abel was, truly sometimes he just liked to make sure the other was just as comfortable and delighted in his company as he was. "I missed you… why do you have to be so far away all the time?" The blonde let out a little whine, burying his face in the other's stomach, fingers curling into the fabric he found resting there.

A chuckle fell from Abel's lips, as he slid an arm under the other's back, coaxing him upwards as the Dutchman dipped to steal his lips with his own. "What do you think, Mathias? If I weren't happy, I would have sent you home already. Yes. I'm very happy. I miss you too, you know. It gets frustrating, constantly dealing with that idiotic Spaniard, or Lovino trying to pick up my sister. Not to mention, my boss has been really riding my ass lately for pretty well everything. "Abel, put down the pipe and get back to work." "Abel, you can't take Marigold into a government building, rabbits aren't allowed." Being with you gives me time away from that. You take me for what I am." He gave a little nod to himself, as though pleased with the way the words had come out, relaxing back and shifting the other to sit against his side, one arm wrapping around him and pulling him close.

"So yes. I'm very happy."


End file.
